


Grandma Cobb

by kashmir



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-02
Updated: 2005-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 16:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir





	Grandma Cobb

"Are you ever going to let me hold him, Jayne?"

"Well, it's just he's been all colicky and such and me'n'River are really the only two who's ever held him an-"

"We'll have no more of your balderdash, boy. I am his grandmother and I will hold him if I want. Now, hand that precious little bundle over to Gamma Cobb."

Jayne eyed his Mama, recognized her no-nonsense look and shifted little Jeremiah in his grip, wrapping the blue fleece tighter around him. He carefully transferred the little bundle of joy into his waiting grandmother's arms, watching to make sure she had his little head supported properly.

Vera Cobb eyed her first born perceptively, watching him watch her.

"You know, Jayne, I managed to raise two boys and three girls just fine. I know how to hold an infant," She said with a raised brow.

"I knows you do, Ma. It's just... I ain't never let anyone else hold him afore. Just makes me a little tetchy, tha's all."

Vera smiled and shifted her grandson till she could cup her son's clean-shaven cheek.

"I know, my boy. I know. Does an old woman's heart good to see you happy and settled down. You ever thought about moving back here... The Larsons -- you remember them don't you, used to be sweet on their daughter Becky. Well, they just sold their farm and I was talking to-"

River had just stepped onto the porch and overheard her mother-in-law's speech. It wasn't the first time since getting married and then having the baby that Jayne and her had had to suffer through it. Once again, she thought, she would have to explain that while she loved her Jayne's family, her family, River's family, belonged in the black.

"Mother Cobb. We appreciate your concern and the sentiment behind said concern but we have a home already. All three of us, aboard Serenity. She is easily hurt and would not understand if we were to suddenly leave her to live planet-side," River paused and gracefully sank down onto Jayne's lap. He wrapped his arms around her as she continued to gently let his Ma down.

"We promise to come visit often. Jayne misses his mother and she will play an important part in our children's lives. She must bake cookies, knit them hats and tell them embarrassing stories about when their father was a young man. It is what grandmother's do," River finished with a sage nod.

Vera chuckled, not really upset that they wouldn't be moving planet-side. She hadn't expected them to but a mother had to try, didn't she? She watched her son nuzzle his young wife's throat and smiled. What was most important to her was his happiness.

At first she hadn't been sure what to make of his little wife. She had a peculiar outlook and a strange way of talking but it wasn't fifteen minutes after meeting her that Vera could see how much Jayne loved her and how much she loved her baby boy.

"Well, River-girl, you bring my Jayne home to me as much as possible and keep giving me gorgeous grandchildren like little Jeremiah here and I think I can take care of the whole grandmother part for you."


End file.
